Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack
by Ryutei Enzan
Summary: Kagami Arata is warped to another world after his Hyper Rider Kick collided with Tendou's Hyper Rider Kick. Can he go back to his own dimension? What kind of adventure that awaits for our clumsy and hot-blooded Gatack? Chapter 5 is up! Will be rewritten !
1. A Visitor from Pest Control Company

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Franchise, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own the story plot. And this work is **purely fictional**. Meaning that this fanfic is just a mere fiction to entertain the readers [hopefully]. Nothing bad intended in this work, i swear.

**_Author's Note:_** Alright~. Even i wonder myself why i make this _crazy_ Cross-Over. And this work is a side-project when i'm out of ideas for "SKULL: A Tale of Masked Rider". Again, i just hope this fic makes Kamen Rider and Nanoha fans entertained.

And this is my first crossover fic. There might be some misconceptions or some errors regarding the elements of the story. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack<br>**_A Kamen Rider Kabuto x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha CrossOver fanfic._

_Chapter_ _1: A Visitor from Pest Control Company_

"Tendou! What will happen if two, hyper-charged Tachyon energies are COLLIDING EACH OTHER?"

"It will…"

*BOOOM!*

"UOOOOOOOHH!"

_-White Out-  
><em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

White.

Only a blank, white flash of light appeared on his vision. He could feel his body flying freely. His head feels like being strongly pulled with a strong force. He can't think of anything for this moment. Slow but sure, he can hear sound of breezing wind. There's nothing else he can do but relax and letting it flow…

…Until the blur goes away and he regain his vision. Bright blue with white colors scatter around. He's realized his vision is pulled down and his body is moving faster. After summing up the facts, now he realized something. He is in the middle of the sky, and he is falling down.

"…WHAT? UOOOOOOOHH!"

The man in blue stag beetle-themed armor screamed hysterically, he is totally panicked. And before he could think of anything, he already landed head first, on grassy grounds. The impact of the fall created a loud, crashing sound. The silence of the grassy field has been broken.

_15 minutes later…_

_*Swoooosh!*_

A female, with short purple hair, white headband, and emerald eyes is dashing through the grassy field. Behind her, there're two females. One has long ginger hair and blue eyes. The other one beside the ginger-haired girl has darker brown hair with side ponytail and light violet eyes. Both of the other girls are flying.

"The signal of the Tachyon energy is getting weaker, but don't let your guard down everyone!" A woman with dark brown hair and big round glasses speaks from the holographic screen in front of the purple head.

"Roger that!" The three girls are responded in unison. "I'm storming in!" The purple-haired girl shouted as she speeds up faster and faster. "Subaru! Be careful! We don't know what kind of thing that we will face!" The ginger-haired girl exclaimed, trying to catch up with her partner. "Subaru knows what she is doing." The older brown haired woman speaks, calming down the ginger-head.

And then, the three females are arrived to their destination. The purple haired girl stopped first, followed by her brunette partner and the older brunette.

"…What a crater." The ginger-haired girl named Teana said, looking at the 3 meter wide crater in front of her.

"Not as big as Nanoha-san would make. But still, it's a crater." The purple-haired girl named Subaru remarked her partner's statement.

"I take that as compliment, Subaru-chan…" The brunette named Nanoha smiled at Subaru. However, the smile has somewhat threatening aura. Subaru only can grin sheepishly to her superior. "Okay, I'll take a look on the crater." Subaru quickly said as she walks closer to the crater, trying to get a clearer view on the seemingly deep crater.

"Oh! A man! I saw a man!" Subaru suddenly jumps down and approaches the middle of the crater.

"A man?" Both Teana and Nanoha followed Subaru quickly.

And Subaru was right. In the middle of the crater, there's a man lying on the ground. He wears dull green T-shirt, pale blue jeans, and sneakers. There's a silver belt on his waist, and a blue, metallic stag beetle-like object on the ground. Teana takes initiative to check the man's condition, checking his pulse of heart and his breath. "This man is still alive. He's just unconscious." The brunette said.

"What do you think, Nanoha-san?" Teana exchanges her glance to the older brunette.

"Hmm… he looks like normal human." Nanoha glanced at the unconscious man.

Suddenly…

"Nanoha-san! Tea! You should look!" Subaru called out the other two. Both females suddenly come at the purplehead, who is holding the beetle object.

"Subaru, what are you doing?" Teana glared her partner.

"Look at this beetle." Subaru said, showing the object to her partner and supervisor.

"Umm… that's a stag beetle, Subaru-chan." Nanoha corrected.

Teana takes a good look on it. "Hmm, that object is kind of suspicious. Could it be a "Device"?" She commented.

"…Somehow, this object reminds me of Crush Gear." Subaru chuckled as she looked at the golden parts on the side of the object. Teana raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"…Crush…Gear…?" Nanoha's voice shows a sign of confusion. Subaru lets out another chuckle.

"That's a toy when I was a kid."

Cue a sweatdrop on the other girls' head.

The trio continues examining the stag beetle object. They discovered that the mandibles of this object are rotate-able, and they noticed a golden button on the top of the object.

"This button looks suspicious. I wonder if…" Subaru said, attempted to press the button.

"Subaru!" Both girls yelled, which startled Subaru and makes her "accidentally" pressed the button.

*Click!*

"…Uh-oh." Subaru chuckled guiltily, which makes her get menacing glares from both companion.

The lamp on the object's top flashes repeatedly, as the button pressed.

**[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!]**

The mandibles snapped out as computerized beeping noises coming out from the blue object. Both females startled and stepped back as they heard the beeps.

"…Oh good. You just awaken the Device, Subaru…" Teana grunted as she looks at the now flying blue object. "Just relax and keep your guard, everyone." Nanoha said as she gripped her staff-like device, Raising Heart. The other two girls also prepared their guard, in case the object does something wrong.

The blue object then swiftly flies to Subaru's head, charging her with its mandibles. "Ow!" She yelped as she caught off guard and attacked by the metallic beetle's mandibles.

After the beetle successfully hurt the purplehead, it flies back and hovers silently. Teana points her gun-like device, Cross Mirage, to the beetle thing.

"If you can speak, you better speak now!" Teana prepares to pull the trigger. The beetle doesn't respond. It just flies speedily to the unconscious man, and charges the unconscious man with its mandibles.

"Ouch!" The man yelled as the beetle drops down to his stomach. The three girls only can look at each other, exchanging their puzzled glance.

"Ow ow ow, it hurts!" The man yelled, rubbing his sore stomach. The beetle object just flies around above the man. Few moments later, he finally gets up, looking around in confusion. "Ugh… where am i…?" The man groaned as he looked at the sky, the grasses, the crater where he sat in, and three females.

…Three females.

"Hey, who are you?" The man asked, his face looks very confused looking at the women with… colorful hairs.

"We are the one who supposed to ask." Teana retorted back to the man.

"What do you mean?" The man raised his eyebrow, only to get pointed with a gun by that girl on his face.

"Hey! What's this all about?" The man growled, looking at the gun pointed to his face with a panicked look.

"Care to explain yourself?" Teana points the gun closer. The other girl patted her shoulder.

"Oi Tea, I think pointing your Device to his face won't bring anything good, let him speak on his own." Subaru tries to calm her down.

"Subaru is right, Teana-chan. You better lower your gun." Nanoha added

Teana lower her gun, as she gives an irritated "Hmph!" to the man.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain." The man sighed at the girls before he starts explaining things.

"My name is Arata, Kagami Arata." The man introduced his name.

"Now tell me the reason you ended up here, Arata." The brunette demanded.

"Hmm… Can't remember the good details for now, I just remember I was falling down from sky and crashed with the ground. After that, a blackout until I awake and being interrogated like this by you girls."

Teana then looked at Subaru, then Nanoha, then the three nodded at each other, and then three of them looked back at Arata. Teana speaks, looking at the man with aggravation.

"Kagami Arata, from now on, you are under the custody of Time and Space Administration Bureau, until we know the truth about you and your device."

"…" The man becomes silenced. He doesn't know what should he say, or how he should respond upon those words. Until he just realized his stupidity if he just follow those girls without knowing anything about them.

"You don't trust us?" The purple haired Subaru asked.

"…Uh… How could I easily believe in strangers like you?"

"We won't do any harm. We just want to know about you and your device. After that, you can go anywhere, as long as you don't cause any crime." Nanoha convinced, trying to make it sounds right.

"Well, since I'm not in a good position…" The man couldn't agree more. He's in a different world, and he needs to know about this unknown world. Arata just hope he made a right choice.

"Zecter, if you are with me, knock my head." Arata looked at the hovering stag beetle. The blue object then tackled the man's forehead, giving a "Yes" to him. The three girls were sweatdropped looking at the man's odd action.

"Okay, I'll follow you girls. I can defend myself if something happens, anyway…" the man lets out a chuckle.

"…Alright, I'll start the transportation." Nanoha said, as a pink magical circle surrounds the ground around the people there.

"H-hey! What is this pink circle? What are you going to do?" The man starts panicking as he looked at the odd circle shining below his feet.

"We'll teleporting to Bureau's Main Office." Nanoha said.

"…Teleport?"

Suddenly a bright flash happened…

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa.<strong>_  
>Magical Teleportation Arrival Lobby<em>

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!"

Suddenly, a scream of a man broke the silence of the lobby. Everyone at that place looked at the new arrivals on the chamber.

People recognized them as, Captain Takamachi Nanoha, Enforcer Teana Lanster, Corporal Subaru Nakajima, and… a man that screams like a woman.

"UOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Arata keeps screaming with eyes closed, until Subaru poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're arrived." Subaru said, looking awkwardly at the screaming Arata.

"UOOOOOO…ooo…oh? We arrived?" Arata stopped his screaming, opening his eyes. Now he looks at the odd, almost futuristic room, and the people there, who apparently, are having their attention at him."

"…How embarrassing…" Teana facepalmed. Subaru and Nanoha only can chuckle a bit.

"…Uhh okay, what was that? I never saw anything like that before." Arata faced the three girls, now he's looked more serious than before.

"…It's a Teleportation Spell." Nanoha calmly said.

"Teleportation… Spell?" Arata's jaw opened. His expression is a mixture of disbelief, confusion, and… you know what.

"Yes, we use Magic." Nanoha replied.

"Hmm… you live in a world without Magic, Arata?" Subaru starts to ask some question.

"Well, I never see _that kind_ of _Magic _in my world." Arata replied with a dull tone.

"Anyways, let's get moving. We'll move you to Commander's Room. We can talk while walking." Teana suggested, since explaining things while standing on the chamber doesn't look good.

"Uh, sure…"

The four people then walks off to the Commander's Room, the stag beetle object is following from behind.

Arata, apparently is looking around his surroundings as his escorted walk goes further.

"…Reminds me of ZECT, somehow." Arata said, rubbing his chin.

"ZECT?" Subaru pops out a question.

"It's my workplace." Arata replied the question.

"…Eh? What kind of work?" Subaru questioned again, the other two are listening carefully and looking at the man.

"Fighting Worms." Arata said proudly. The three girls suddenly stopped their steps as Arata said those words.

"…Fighting… "Worms"?"

Silence ensues, until three laughs break it out. The most hysterical laugh comes from Subaru. She even can't stand anymore because of her laughter.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! F-fighting WORMS? Oh God! GWAHAHAHAHAH!" Teana barely made a way to verbalize what's on her mind.

Arata doesn't understand why these girls are laughing. They don't know how dangerous those "Worms" are.

"Hey! I was serious about that! Those Worms are very dangerous! I fought hard with them!" Kagami growled irritatingly to the girls.

"Dangerous? OH! OH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nanoha is leaning on the corridor's wall, knocking it repeatedly as she laughed.

"Y-you fought hard with Worms? AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Subaru is knocking the floor due to the hilariousness.

Arata silenced. He is thinking why those girls are laughing about Worms. Maybe they never met one before? Maybe because this dimension is not same with the dimension he used to know? Or maybe…

…Whatever.

"…You guys were thinking I'm fighting those insect "Worms"?" Arata growled again.

"Y-yes, of course! What else?"Teana said, starting to stop her laughter.

"I'm not fighting that kind of "Worm"! The "Worms" I fought were from outer space! They were coming in meteorites!" now Arata's voice is cracking out.

The three girls stopped laughing, but as they heard "Worms from outer space"…

They laughed harder.

"…Okay! Just, just bring me to Commander's Room!"

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa.<strong>_  
>Room of Commander Yagami <em>Hayate<em>  
><em>

"Come in."

The automatic door opened, revealing a brown, shoulder-length haired woman in military uniform sitting down in an office chair. Beside her, there's a blue-haired girl with same military uniform.

And here it comes, the three, giggling girl officers from TSAB, and an unhappy man, with his blue stag beetle.

"Ara? Why you girls look so happy?" The woman on the chair asked.

"Teeheehee, you better start asking the person we found on the crash site." Subaru pointed at the man with grumpy face beside her.

"Aaaa~! He's cute!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed happily as she looks at the man.

"Thank you." Arata said grumpily, making the blue-haired girl jumped back and hides behind the woman's chair.

"Kyaaa~! He's scary." The girl peeks out a little, looking at the mixture of unhappiness and anger on the man's face.

"Can we just start this interrogation?" The man asked.

"Sure. You can sit down there." The woman allowed Arata to sit down on the chair in front of her. He quickly sits down. The blue beetle now hovers silently beside his head.

Situation gets more serious as the interrogation started and the three officers reported the situation.

"…Okay," The woman coughed a bit before she starts interrogating.

"First, I would like to know your name." The woman started the interrogation by asking name.

"My name is Kagami Arata." He calmly replied.

"Okay, Arata-san. There was a huge, Tachyon energy reading coming from Einhelar, the place where you were found." A holographic display appeared in between the woman's and the guy's face, showing a map with some marked area.

"And they found you and that beetle Device." The holographic map disappeared.

"Err, Hayate-chan, that's a stag beetle." Rein commented from behind the Commander's chair.

"I know, Rein."

"Alright Arata-san, I want you to explain what was happened before you arrived here and the officers found you lying down on that crater." The female Commander is demanding an explanation.

"Like I explained to your officers before, I can't remember the clear details for now. I only can remember I was falling down from sky and lost consciousness until your officers found me." That's a short, but reasonable explanation from Arata.

"Hmm, alright…" The woman nodded.

"Say, Arata-san, where do you come from?" She continues asking.

"Earth. I come from Earth." Again, replied calmly.

"Hmm… I'll check the records if you are a registered citizen on Earth. Since it will take a while, I'll just go to next question."

"Now, I want you to answer this carefully." The woman's expression is getting stern, and she stares closer at Arata.

"Are you affiliated with certain organization, Kagami Arata?"

"Yes, I am. I am affiliated with ZECT." And again, Arata replied it calmly.

"ZECT…?" The Commander blinked.

"Yes, ZECT." He nodded.

"…I never heard that organization before. What does ZECT do?" The commander scratched her head.

"Fighting Worms."

"…Worms?" The Commander blinked from a while, before making an awkward face

"Yes, the Worms that comes from outer space."

The females are trying to hold their laughs, including the commander herself.

"Oh… so, you fight Alien Worms? And your blue beetle…" She pointed at the blue stag beetle beside Arata.

"Gatack Zecter. This device helps me fighting those Worms."

Silence ensues.

"…I got conclusion." The woman said, after she thinks for about 10 minutes.

"Conclusion?" Arata raised his eyebrow.

"You are not a dangerous person, Arata-san." The brown-haired woman smiled.

"Of course I am not! I am—"

"A Pest Control employee." Arata's words were interrupted by the woman.

Arata silenced. He didn't believe what he just heard.

"…What? What did you say?"

"Pest control employee." The woman repeated her conclusion. All of the people in the room, including the woman herself, finally, broke their laughs. It's just so funny for them. They found a Pest Control employee that deals with Worms coming from outer space.

…Yes, indeed. It's funny, for the people who don't know the "Worms" inhabiting Arata's world.

"…Pest… control… employee…" Arata's face is deadpanning.

That's it. He had enough with this "Pest Control employee" joke. He never felt disgraced like this in his entire life. To make it worse, this disgrace is made by females that can use Magics. Arata can't hold his rage anymore. He decided to let it out.

*Slam!*

A fist is slammed on the commander's table.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" Arata growled furiously, breaking the laughter of the females.

"I… I had enough with this! I will just go back on my own! I don't need YOU TIME AND SPACE ADMINISTRATION BULLCRAP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Arata growled again, and suddenly…

***BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!***

An alarm sound comes.

_Attention for Enforcer Lanster, Corporal Nakajima, and Enforcer Testarossa. Your presence is needed at the Teleportation Lobby ASAP._

The laughs were stopped. Now everyone's attentions are focused on that announcement.

"…Go ahead, Subaru, Teana. I'll take care of Arata-san." The woman said. Subaru and Teana give salute to her before leaving the room.

"And as for you, Arata-san… you'll be escorted by Nanoha-san to temporary room for guests. I'll make sure you go back to your dimension safely."

"…Whatever. I just want to get out from here." Arata gets up from the chair, quickly runs outside. Nanoha didn't have a chance to stop the guy.

"…Looks like he's angry because we laughed at his work as Pest Controller…" Nanoha starts to realize as she noticed the expression of that Arata guy from the first time she laughed.

"…Yeah, I feel guilty for laughing at him." The commander said, frowned.

"Regret always comes last, Hayate-chan…" Nanoha commented.

"I'll go find Arata-san." Nanoha continued, as she walks out from the commander room.

The commander, who is named Hayate, is now silenced.

"Rein... you want to stay behind my chair forever…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown corridor<strong>

"…What the heck… They are thinking me as a Pest Controller employee…"

Arata keeps punching on the wall as he murmured about those girls.

"This is lame, just too lame!"

But his anger quickly resolved as he realized he is in a different world. He is not in the world where he usually lives. He needs to stop his anger to know more about this world first. He could make a bad step if he keeps angry.

Finally, Arata stops punching the wall, and takes a deep breath.

"…Like Tendou's Grandmother said, Men must be cool. Boiling water turns into a vapor. Just be cool and let it flow. Right, Zecter?"

The Zecter knocked the guy's head as a "Yes"

"I'm not a kid anymore. A man must be strong!" Suddenly, Arata raised his fist to the air as a sign he regained his confidence. "I'm a MAAAANN!"

"…Such a spirit you have there, Arata-san."

Arata looked at the newcomer, who apparently, is Nanoha.

"Of course!" The man grinned like nothing was happened.

"…I'm sorry for laughing at your job as a Pest Controller."

"You don't have to be sorry. Being a _pest controller_ needs a lot of patience, especially laughs from people."

"Anyways, where's the guest room?"

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p><strong>Alsteim District, Mid-Childa.<strong>

Subaru and Teana, accompanied by the blonde woman named Fate T. Harlaown, now are at an open field. Only grasses and trees, everything is green… save for the meteorite that just crashed on the field. It's almost as big as a car would be.

"…I feel something is not right at this place…" the blonde woman with burgundy eyes said.

"Somehow, you're right, Fate-san. I can feel something from the meteor too…" Teana looked at the blonde's worried face.

"Let's check the meteorite." Subaru said.

As they made few steps closer to the meteorite, it cracks up. Revealing something that is not good…

"…Monsters!"

Subaru pointed her right, metallic arm to the green humanoids that breaks out from the meteorite…

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enzan:<em>** Phew, the first chapter is done. Somehow, i feel that this fic is less descriptive. I don't know if this story is clear enough for you guys. Again, i need critics and comments from you guys! And well... just wait for the next chapter!


	2. Worms from Outer Space and Blue Shadow

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Franchise, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own the story plot. And this work is **purely fictional**. Meaning that this fanfic is just a mere fiction to entertain the readers [hopefully]. Nothing bad intended in this work, i swear.

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, done with chapter 2. I feel bad for making Fate and co. weak for this chapter. [But somehow, i found it fun -shot- X(]

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack<br>**_A Kamen Rider Kabuto x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha CrossOver fanfic._

_Chapter 2: Worms from Outer Space and Blue Shadow_

"…Monsters!"

Subaru pointed at the green humanoids with some insect features and ugly look. There're seven of them coming out.

"They look gross!" Teana exclaimed. She is disgusted with the look of the monsters that just came from the meteorite.

"Hold your horses, everyone. We need to make sure if these creatures are dangerous threat or not." Fate is preparing her Bardiche in Haken Form.

"…I guess we don't need to wait." Subaru said as the green humanoids start rushing in to the girls and attacking them. Subaru is the first one who made a "contact" with the strange creature, as in combat. Subaru's Revolver Knuckle meets up with the alien's scaly fist, which is as hard as her knuckle.

"Wow! They got hard scales!" Subaru said excitedly as she jumped back from the contact. The unknown creature roared in a strange manner.

Fate deals with three of them, quickly attacking them with a single sweep from Bardiche. But guess what? Only small scratches were made from that slash, though the aliens were getting some recoil from that attack. Fate continues attacking them one by one, while dodging the incoming attacks from the unknown creatures.

While Teana, she is dealing with the rest of the alien groups. She managed to stylishly twirl her dual Cross Mirage before creating several orange spheres. "Crossfire Shoooot!" Teana declared her spell as the orange spheres are flying quickly to the aliens. They indeed knocked back after the spheres hit them, but it looks like they just knocked by that attack, not damaged.

"Wow! We got tough cookies!" Subaru squeals as she exchanging punches and kicks with the creature. While Fate is calmly continues her assault with Bardiche. And Teana continues shooting them.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office<strong>**, Mid-Childa**_  
>Guest Room #2<em>

"This is the Guest Room."

Arata walked behind Nanoha who introduced some of TSAB's rooms on their way to the Guest Room. And here they are, the Guest Room.

"So, basically I just need to go inside the room and wait till I can go back to my dimension, right?" Arata asked, with Gatack Zecter on his right shoulder.

"Basically, yes, until we discovered something from you." Nanoha replied the question.

"…What would you expect from a _Pest Control Employee_?" Arata chuckled, which also makes Nanoha chuckled a bit.

"Oh well, you can enter the room, Arata-san. If you need something, just tell me!" Nanoha smiled at Arata, who entered the room.

"Okay." The man grinned before the room is closed and locked by Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alsteim District, Mid-Childa.<strong>

"Surprising…"

Fate is panting. She is amazed upon her unknown enemies. They can withstand her Haken Saber spell, and still can fight normally with their scratched shells. Fate keeps fighting them head on.

"Hmph!"

Teana keeps firing at the three humanoids while she tries to keeping her distance from them. She plays Run n' Gun in a fast tempo. She keeps reloading while summoning her Crossfire Shoots before continuing her rapid-fire bullet barrages to the opponents.

While Subaru, she is seemingly gaining an upper hand on her fight against the unknowns. After series of powerful blows exchanged by each other, now Subaru is ready for her finishing blow.

**"IS: Oscillating Knuckle!"**

Shouting her attack name with full of spirit, her revolver knuckle spins with such a force. A blue, energy ring starts to appear as the knuckle spins faster and faster. "Haaaa!" And she managed to land the hit on the creature's head before it attacks with a claw swing. And the hit is very hard, as there's an explosion occurred from the hit. The worm knocked back far away, which surprises Fate and Teana, and also other unknown creatures. So surprising, even they need to stop the fight for a while.

"Wooohooo!" Subaru sets a victory pose, raising her fist on the air elegantly.

"…Nice hit." Fate said. Teana only can look at the knocked creature with her jaw open.

…While the creature, it grunted for a while, and slowly regain composure. The shell is totally damaged. Especially the head, thanks to Subaru's Oscillating Knuckle.

"…RRGRGLRLGRLLRLRLRGRRLLL"

The unknown creature gnarled, and it roars loudly as the entire creature turns red and emits smoke. The shells are getting puffy on some part, like it's about to explode. All of the girls start to pay attention to the unknown creature, until it "exploded". The shell is exploded, and revealing a new creature. A dark red humanoid with some centipede features on its body. The head also resembles something that people would call centipede.

"…Wha?"

It seems that Subaru can't celebrate her victory yet.

In a matter of seconds, the creature disappeared suddenly, which surprises all of the girls.

"Eeeh! Did that creature just- Aaaah!" Subaru's astonished comment is interrupted as a sudden strike landed on her body. To make it worse, not only a hit, it's A LOT of hits. Even Fate's eyes never so widened like this in her entire life.

"Subaru!" Both girls screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa<strong>_  
>Guest Room #2<em>

"…"

Now, Arata is lying on the bed. The Guest Room's interior isn't so futuristic. Just a bed, a table, a chair, and a bathroom in case the guest want some bath. Pretty much like the normal rooms that TSAB Officers have. He just looked at the ceiling with the white lamp. The Gatack Zecter is flying around the ceiling.

"…Zecter, you can talk right?" Arata asked the blue beetle.

It didn't respond, it's just keep flying.

"I know you can talk. I need to talk about something with you."

And the blue beetle landed on the table beside the bed, facing the lying man.

[WHAT DO YOU WANT?] A squeaky, computerized male voice comes from the stag beetle.

"What do you think if we escape this place? This place is just weird." Arata rise from his bed, sitting in front of the Zecter.

[I COULDN'T AGREE MORE.] The Zecter responded.

[BUT THE PROBLEM IS, WHERE WILL YOU GO AFTER ESCAPING THIS BUILDING?]

[NOT TO MENTION HOW WE GO BACK TO OUR DIMENSION WITHOUT HYPER ZECTER]

As the stag beetle mentioned "Hyper Zecter", Arata quickly reach his left side of belt. There's supposedly a beetle-like object called "Hyper Zecter" there, but there's nothing at the left pad of the belt.

"…Ouch." Arata planted his face on his palm. "How could Hyper Zecter gone? It was still installed at… at…" Arata tries to remember what was happened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Arata was a Hyper Gatack, he's fighting with Hyper Kabuto against two, unknown red Worms. Now both of the worms are flying on the air, and both Riders are in Hyper Clock Up state._

_[1, 2, 3]_

_"Hyper Kick!" Arata exclaimed, rotating back the Gatack Zecter's mandibles 180 degree to back. (Though, it won't fully 180 Degree, as the Gatack Zecter's mandibles rotation are limited)_

_**[RIDER KICK]** _

_The Zecter announced, as Tachyon energy is flowing to Hyper Stag Beetle's horns before proceeding to his right leg. Tachyon energy also bursting out from his back.  
><em>

_[1, 2, 3]_

_"Hyper Kick."_

__**[RIDER KICK]**__

_ Same goes for the Hyper Kabuto.  
><em>

_Both Hyper Gatack and Hyper Kabuto jumped, kicking the two worms from the opposite sides with their hyper-charged, Tachyon powered kick._

_"DORYAA!"_

_The kicks landed to their respective target. However, something just gone wrong…_

_…The kicks were going through the Worms with such force, allowing both of Hyper Gatack's and Hyper Kabuto's Rider Kick met each other. Electric sparks come out as the kick collided. Both Hyper Gatack and Hyper Kabuto are panicked._

_"Tendou! What will happen if two, hyper-charged Tachyon energies are COLLIDING EACH OTHER?" Hyper Gatack is asking Hyper Kabuto_

_"It will…"_

_Before the question can be answered, an explosion occurred._

_*BOOOM!*_

_"UOOOOOOOHH!" Both riders scream, as they were knocked away._

_Flashback End.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"…Aaaah! I remember it now!" Arata snapped his finger, showing a sign that he remember the whole scene before he arrived here.<p>

[GLAD THAT YOU REMEMBER IT NOW. THE HYPER ZECTER WAS GONE DURING THE DIMENSION WARP.]

"Ara? It was gone… during dimension warp?"

[YES. AND WE CAN'T GO BACK TO OUR DIMENSION WITHOUT HYPER ZECTER]

"…" Arata planted his face on his palm again. Now he needs to think of something. But when it comes to strategy, Arata is NOT the expert.

"Zecter, we'll find Hyper Zecter. But first…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alsteim District, Mid-Childa.<strong>

"…"

"…It hurts."

"Errrgh… even I didn't manage to move."

The three girls now are backing up each other, as they are surrounded by four, green unknown creatures from before, and Centipede humanoid that attacked Subaru. There're THREE of them, and they didn't give mercy. They're very fast, and before the mages managed to cast a spell, they were attacked with barrages of punches and kicks like in video games. They don't have a chance to move.

"We need assistance. If the remaining four are going to "explode" like the other three, we're in **Hell.**" Fate said, emphasizing the word "Hell".

"I'll send the transmission." Teana said.

Subaru only can hold her stomach in pain, as she lies down on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa<strong>_  
>Guest Room #2<em>

"…Got it?"

[OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT.]

"Alright, I just hope this plan works." Arata said passionately, hoping that he makes a good plan.

[AND HOPE THAT NANOHA WOMAN HAS A GPS] The squeaky voice commented.

"...Don't worry, Zecter. As long as you want it to be, the luck will always be around you side." Arata confidently said

[SAID TENDOU'S GRANDMOTHER.] The Zecter commented again.

"…At least what Tendou's granny said gives me some spirit."

Now Arata approaches the locked door, trying to hear what's happened on outside. And he's a bit surprised as he heard Nanoha received a message from someone.

[Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and the others are requesting for backup. They said they are facing extraterrestrial creatures that can reach light speed. Your presence on the location is needed. I'll send guards to stay on the Guest Room.]

"…Alright, Hayate-chan, I'll be on the location right away." Nanoha said, with a bit worried.

"Hmm… extraterrestrial creature that can reach light speed…?" From the back of the door, Arata asked to his Zecter.

[WHAT ELSE, ARATA?]

"Ah… Worms!"

[DING DONG. YOU RIGHT.] The blue beetle flipped on the air.

"Okay, I can't waste more time…" Arata decides to do his plan, now.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Nanoha-san! Nanoha-san!"

Before Nanoha proceed to go to the Teleport Room, she heard Arata calling her name from inside.

"…What's the matter, Arata-san?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I'm kinda hungry." Arata said as he rubs his belly.

"Hmm… I supposed to escort you to Canteen, but since I have something to do…" She frowned, and decided to take something from her uniform pocket.

"I'll give you this." She gives a black, rectangular object which resembles a Touch Screen phone to Arata. (You know, iPhone, something like that.)

"What's this…?" Arata is a bit confused, looking at the new object.

"It's a Global Positioning System" Nanoha said, and starts explaining the reason why she give GPS to Arata

"Since TSAB is a big building, I don't want you to wander on your own, get lost, and cause some trouble here. This is the reason why I give you GPS. And I believe, you are not a bad person, Arata-san." She smiled, offering the GPS closer to Arata.

"Er…okay then." Arata takes the GPS. And then, Nanoha gives a short explanation on using the GPS.

…After few seconds of explanation, Nanoha hurried herself, and left Arata.

"Don't be lost!"

"I won't!" Arata waved at the running woman.

That's so lucky for Arata. He didn't expect the plan move like this. Since he got what he want and already know how to use it…

"See, Zecter? Tendou's Grandmother was right." The man grinned as he shows the GPS to his beetle partner.

[YEAH, WHATEVER.] The Zecter responded.

"Okay Zecter, let's go!"

Arata raised his free right arm, letting the Gatack Zecter lands on his hand. Then he tossed the GPS upwards

"Henshin!"

He slides the Zecter to the center of his silver belt, making a "click" sound which gives a sign the Zecter is connected to the belt. Just after the Zecter placed on the belt, Arata rotates the mandibles of the Zecter 180 degree, skipping the "Cast Off" Sequence. You can imagine if Arata initiates "Cast Off" in a place like this.

**[HENSHIN]**

The Zecter announced, now with a normal, computerized male voice rather than the squeaky one. Then, black, hexagonal scales are surrounding Arata, until his cloth is replaced by black bodysuit, blue breastplate, blue shoulder pads with a Shotel on each shoulder, and a helmet with stag beetle motif and a pair of big red eyes.

**[CHANGE! STAGE BEETLE!]**

Now Arata is Kamen Rider Gatack in Rider Form. And anyways, the GPS is about to break if Arata didn't manage to catch it on time.

"Ah! Ah! The GPS!"

Gladly he can catch the GPS, although in a clumsy way. Then Arata proceeds to turn the GPS on, and trying to find the location of the Worms. Thanks to Nanoha's short explanation, Arata can handle the GPS very well.

"Okay, can't waste more time!" Arata slapped the pad on his right wait, enabling the "Clock Up" System for him.

**[CLOCK UP]**

As the Zecter announced "Clock Up", Arata enters the world of Light Speed and runs as fast as he can.

"Hold on girls! Brother Gatack is coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alsteim District, Mid-Childa.<strong>

"Ugh… what should we do, Fate…san…?"

Teana coughed up blood. She tries to stand up after beaten up badly by the Centipede creatures, FIVE of them. Subaru also tries to stand up, after she used Oscillating Knuckle once more to a green humanoid and beaten up by the Centipede creatures. Fate managed to finish two of the green humanoids with her Haken Saber, but it needs at least 3 Haken Sabers to barely give a good blow to the alien. The other one was knocked by Subaru, so Fate has less effort and can finish it easily.

However, dealing with those FIVE centipede humanoids that can move **faster than sound** is hard for them. Whenever they try to move or cast a spell, the centipede humanoids already landed blows to their body. And although they wear Barrier Jackets, they still vulnerable to physical-based attack. Even Subaru, who is a Combat Cyborg with outstanding endurance level, never felt so hurt like this before.

"…Ergh, i feel like hitting TEN Intercontinental Monorails…" Subaru groaned as she's holding her injured left arm. The damage level even managed to break the skin on her left arm and revealing the electronic components on her left shoulder.

"RRRGRGLRGLRGLRGLRRRLLG…"

The humanoids in front of the girls only can gurgle. The meaning of the gurgle is unknown, but looks like they won't make this any longer. They move closer, closer, and closer to the girls.

"Hope Nanoha comes in time…" Fate mumbled as she prepares her Bardiche in Haken Form. Fate could change to Zanber Form to face these unknown creatures, but they move too fast, and they won't give time. Fate only has an option to fight the unknown creatures with Haken Form. Looking at her injured comrades, she doesn't know how long the battle will last.

…It's just the matter of time.

The humanoids were about to attack, before a sudden shadow of blue moves toward the group. The three girls' eyes widened as the shadow knocks the Centipede Humanoids in a second. The creatures disappeared, and then clashing sounds can be heard. Everything happened so fast, their senses can't keep up with the movements and the clashing sounds.

"…There's another one!" Subaru yelled.

"Yeah, I noticed. Looks like this one is different…" Fate said, looking at the blue blur moving around speedily.

"Too…fast…" Teana starts to feel dizzy from the super-fast motion caught on her eyes.

In matter of seconds, the Centipede figures were lined up flying on the sky, before they were hit by a flash sweep. And suddenly, they exploded, bursting out green flames.

**[CLOCK OVER]**

A blue figure appears standing, looking at the explosion.

"…Wow." Subaru is amazed.

"He defeated those aliens that fast?" Fate is also amazed.

"I can't believe this." Teana does not believe that the Centipede creatures already turned into green flames.

The blue figure looked at the girls for a while, before he pressed the pad on his right belt and disappears suddenly.

**[CLOCK UP]**

"…The figure's gone…" Teana blinked.

And Nanoha appears. But it seems she appears too late.

"…Fate-chan! Subaru! Teana!" Nanoha approaches them.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru quickly shifts her glance to Nanoha, ignoring the injury on her left arm. After Nanoha meets up with the group and looking their injured condition, she becomes worried. She needs to transport them back to the Main Office very soon.

"Woah! Everyone is injured! I'll quickly transport all of you!"

**_-Time Skip-  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa<strong>_  
>Guest Room #2<em>

After that fight was done, everything has been taken care of. TSAB starts to investigate the Meteorite, the injured mages have been treated by Medics, and Arata…

"We can't find Arata anywhere!" said one of the TSAB's soldiers that guarding Guest Room #2.

"He's missing!" the other one said.

"Are you sure about that?" Nanoha asked, frowning.

"Yes, we…"

"What's going on, everyone?"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the conversation. The soldiers and Nanoha looked at the new person, which is turned out to be Arata. He's holding a Sandwich. The blue beetle is floating around his head.

"H-hey! We were worried! We can't find you anywhere!" one of the soldier yelled frustatingly.

"…Really? I just went to Toilet, and then I went to Canteen. What's the matter?"

The two soldiers looked at each other, while Nanoha lets out a laugh.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enzan:<em>** And there! Again, i feel guilty to make Fate and co. beaten up badly by the Worms, but i'll make sure they will get their revenge sooner or later. And anyways, if any of KR Kabuto fans wondering why Gatack Zecter can talk... yes. I was referring the Gatack Zecter from Hyper Battle Video with that squeaky voice.

Just stay tune for the next chapters!

Enzan out.


	3. Seeing Double

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Franchise, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own the story plot. And this work is **purely fictional**. Meaning that this fanfic is just a mere fiction to entertain the readers [hopefully]. Nothing bad intended in this work, i swear.

**_Author's Note:_** Ah, sorry for the delay. I got stuffs to do aside from making this fanfic, but i managed to make Chapter 3! I hope this chapter brings up more joyful experience for you, readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack<br>**_A Kamen Rider Kabuto x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha CrossOver fanfic._

_Chapter 3: Seeing Double  
><em>

Five days have been passed since that "Alsteim Meteorite" incident.

The injured officers were recovered from the time when they were damaged by the aliens. Fate only needs full, two days of rest to recover her bruises and some internal damage. Teana had broken ribs, scratches here and there, and a big, black bruise on her eye. The ribs were fixed, and she needs more time to recover the muscular damage and… that bruise. While Subaru, despite being the one who got the heaviest damage, she acts like nothing was happened. Though, she wrapped in bandages here and there, especially the left arm.

TSAB is still investigating the "Alsteim Meteorite" remains. And until this time, they still can't discover the origin of the Meteor and the creatures inside the meteor. And as an addition, TSAB is putting a concern to the "Blue Stag Beetle Humanoid" that killed all the unknown creatures.

To investigate this issue, TSAB made a special unit named "Unidentified Lifeforms Investigator Unit 6" under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate. She gathered her best known officers and technicians for this unit. Nanoha, Fate, Teana, and Subaru were included in that unit.

Aside from that problem, there's still one more problem…

The _Pest Controller_, Kagami Arata, wasn't recorded as the citizen of Japan, and wasn't recorded in any citizenship archive in TSAB's Administrated Worlds. They need to do something with Arata, and…

…TSAB decided to make Arata as a _temporary _Janitor of TSAB. Until TSAB know where Arata is supposed to be.

Subaru and Teana were dismissed from the "Unidentified Lifeforms Investigator Unit 6" for a while because they still need recovery.

Now, both girls are enjoying their day-off in their apartment at Mid-Childa, with a new person in their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Erusea District, Western Mid-Childa<strong>

_Subaru & Teana's Apartment_

"First, Pest Control Employee. Then, a Janitor. What next? A dishwasher?" Arata grunted from a couch on the apartment's Living Room. He's been there since the last night. Yeah, he have to sleep on the Living Room. The bedroom is only for 2 people. Well, that's what Teana said.

[I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, ARATA. BUT YOU WANT IT OR NOT, YOU HAVE TO FACE IT. TSAB IS LIKE A SUPERIOR ORGANIZATION FROM WHAT I SEE.] The beetle said from the top of the couch.

"I can see that. TSAB reminds me of ZECT so much." Arata chuckled sarcastically as he takes the last gulp of his canned soda.

"Maybe this is not the situation that I wanted, but running away from this situation makes me feel like a coward. I'm sure that fortune won't be this cruel to me. I'm going to rise up and shine brighter than a sunlight *burp*" He continued his words and lets out a nasty burp after that.

[ARATA, ARE YOU SURE YOU DRINK A SODA? YOU SOUND LIKE THAT TENDOU GUY.] The Zecter remarked Arata's words.

"I'm sure this is a Soda, Zecter." Arata stared his Zecter dully.

"Anyways, I need to find the Bathroom, I need to pee…" The man gets up from the couch and tries to find the Bathroom. And since Arata can't hold it for a long time, he decided to open every door that he met.

[ARATA, YOU BETTER KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST] The beetle reminded

"…I'm sure… no, I KNOW the Bathroom is here." Arata said as he proceeds to step on the automatic door…

…and find something else…

"…"

Arata is speechless. He doesn't know what he should say for this one.

He is, clearly, standing at the Bedroom, obviously looking at the double-size bed. He is looking at Subaru, who apparently, is sitting half-naked on her partner and squeezing the bouncy chest of hers.

"Neee~, getting stimulation like this will make you recover faster Tea!"

"Stop it! I don't need a method of healing like this, Idiot!"

"Oh, but your face says "More", Tea!"

Blood starts to flow from Arata's nostrils. This is… good, oh no, it's bad, but it looks so good. Arata never saw this kind of view, in his entire life. It's like a pirate seeing a treasure…

…And Arata didn't realize that his pants already wet. He forgot that he wants to pee.

The two girls noticed Arata is standing there, with bleeding nose and… peeing on his pants.

"AAAAAAAHHH! STUPIIIIIIIIID!" Teana screamed frantically, her entire face is blushing red like a tomato.

"…Oh crap." The guy's eyes rolled up, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>5 Minutes later…<em>

"Holy…"

Arata rubbed his head, he found himself on the exact place where he was standing before. He saw Teana lying on the bed, with a bag of ice on her left eye. While Subaru, she is snoring beside the girl.

"Uhh… I swear I was looking at Subaru groping Teana…"

Teana, who is "sleeping", tries to hold her facial expression. The only thing that she can't hide is her blushing face. And Subaru, apparently, is "waking up".

"*yaaaawn* Oh… hey Arata… what are you doing here? What's with the bleeding nose?" Subaru rubs her eye, pretending that she's just awake.

"Err, did I saw something happening here?"

Teana's face is getting redder. Subaru also blushed a bit, but she tries to cover the things up.

"W-what do you mean? I just wake up and I just saw you standing there with bleeding nose and wet pants."

Arata looked at his pants. He needs a shower…

"Err… where's the bathroom again…?"

[…] The Zecter is speechless.

_-Time Skip-_

After that "accident", Arata takes a bath to clean the mess. And the girls were relieved. Glad that Arata "doesn't know" about their last "Healing" session. Teana and Subaru now are on the Living Room's couch, eating their self-made breakfast.

"…Next time you should lock the door, stupid." Teana said as she spoon-feeds herself with oat porridge.

"Uhh… but I didn't expect that something like that will happen." Subaru replied, munching her banana.

"That's why you **must** lock the door, Klutzy!" Teana replied back irritatingly. "To prevent perverts like Arata come to our room!" She continues eating her porridge.

"…Hmm… I thought you wanted a guy to see you naked, Tea?" Here comes Subaru's creepy grin.

"And besides, I know about your dirty mumblings when you sleep, Tea…" She poked her orange-haired partner with her elbow.

"I never want such a thing! And what do you mean by "dirty mumbling"?" Teana's face becomes flustered. Teana is so easy to be teased.

"…hmm, does THIS remind you of anything?" Subaru shows an unpeeled banana. She peels the skin slowly, and starts to lick the banana like… uh… you know what.

"Stop it Subaru!"

Then Arata comes in wearing black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a towel on his shoulder. He looks refreshed after taking a bath

"I guess I'll go outside for a while. Do you want me to buy something while I'm taking a walk?" Arata said, opening a can of soda.

"Stop i- Eh... it's Arata!" Teana shifts her glance to the man. "We're running out of bread. And soda." She continues speaking, ignoring the klutzy girl beside her.

"Buy me an ice cream!" Subaru exclaimed happily.

"…Uh… okay. Where's the money? I know Mid-Childa won't accept Yen." Arata scratched his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Erusea District, Western Mid-Childa<strong>

…And here's Arata, walking around between the pedestrians on the Erusea District. Basically, he just wants fresh air, while thinking how to get the Hyper Zecter back. He really needs to go back to his world. This world is just… not fitting for him.

"Okay, nearest store…"

Arata looks at the GPS, pressing some buttons on it, and the display shows the route to nearest supermarket. "…Maybe I should just show those girls I can transform to Gatack…" He said, walking with a boring stare on his eyes.

[I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE HUNTED BY THEM IF YOU DO THAT.] The Zecter commented as it starts to circle around Arata from above.

"They will thank me for killing those worms…" The guy retorted.

Arata keeps walking, without noticing someone is stalking him from an unknown place…

…_Oh, so that guy is the "Gatack"…_

After spent few hours to get some bread and soda, Arata now is looking for an ice cream. Too bad that the convenience store he visited runs out of ice cream,

[HEY, ARATA] This time, it's the Zecter that takes initiative to talk.

"…What is it, Zecter?" Arata replied while checking the plastic bag that he holds.

[DON'T YOU FEEL SOMETHING? I SENSE A PRESENCE OF SOMETHING, BUT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT.] The squeaky voice from Zecter now sounds serious.

"Worms? But there's no meteor crashed in front of us, Zecter." Arata looks at the Zecter curiously. Why it suddenly acts like that? If it's Worm, how could they come without meteor that carrying them? Is it something else that as dangerous as Worm?

[I DON'T KNOW ARATA, I CAN'T DETECT THE PRESENCE CLEARLY.] The Zecter replied.

"Ah, maybe it's just the side effect of dimension warping, I guess…" Arata continues walking to the other convenience store. He remembered what will happen if Subaru doesn't get the ice cream. After walking for enough long time, Arata take a rest on a quiet park that he passed. He sat on the bench, and drops his plastic bag.

"Phew, what a walk…" Arata exhaled his breath calmly.

He's silenced after sitting on the bench. He only sits, and do nothing. It continues for about 30 minutes. Even the Zecter feels bored, so it bumped on Arata's head many times. And Arata is still not realizing that someone is stalking him until now. Behind a tree on the park, the person that stalking Arata is still watching him carefully. The person is waiting a good time for a strike, which is… **now**.

_Kukukukukukukuku…_

The unknown person shoots a blue-colored magical thunderbolt to the sitting guy.

[ARATA! GET DOWN!] The Zecter exclaimed.

As Arata heard his Zecter's exclamation, he noticed there's some buzzing noise from behind. He reflexively crouches and let the thunderbolt hit the ground few meters in front of him. That'll be Arata's doom if Gatack Zecter didn't remind the spaced out guy.

"Holy Crap!" He yelled while looking at the cracked ground in front of him. The Zecter said, [I TOLD YOU SOMEONE IS STALKING US!] And there's a sudden giggle emerged from thin air. And as Arata tries to stand up and searching for the voice, a woman descends from the sky.

"Kukukukukukukukuku…"

The woman's voice sounds familiar, and her appearance too… the face, the body posture, the long hair… that woman looks exactly like Fate! She wears black shirt, and blue, short, frilly skirt, and black stockings. The only feature that makes this woman different from Fate that Arata knows is the color of her skin and hair. This woman is a bit paler than original Fate, and her hair color is blue instead of Fate's golden hair.

"…Fate?" Arata is shocked. How could Fate attack him like that? Is that really Fate?

"Ara? Who's Fate? Your girlfriend?" The woman replied, her voice intonation is different from original Fate. Her talking style is a bit… childish.

"Eh? You are not Fate? Who are you?" Arata's uneasiness is expressed in his grumpy voice tone.

"…Who am I? Who am I? WHO AM I?" The woman laughed manically after that. Arata is speechless, and so does his Zecter. This woman is just, crazy. Even her facial expression shows it.

"Call me Levi the Slasher. And you better remember it, Kagami Arata… or should I say… _Gatack_, ne?" Her devious grin grows wider.

"Wait! How do you know I am Gatack?"

"…It's a SE-CRET!" The woman that claims her name "Levi" summons a blue, triangular object on her right hand. It looks like Fate's device, Bardiche in Standby Form.

"Vulnificus, Set Up!"

The woman sets up her Barrier Jacket. And her Device materializes its Active Form. The Barrier jacket is pretty much like Fate's., except the red part of Fate's Barrier Jacket is replaced with blue. And Vulnificus, her activated device, is pretty much resembling Fate's Bardiche Assault Form. The yellow gem is replaced with blue one. She smirked evilly as she completes her transformation.

[WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, ARATA? LET'S FIGHT!] The Zecter starts to circle above Arata's head, signaling Arata to catch it.

"...Okay. Let's go, Zecter!" Arata raised his right arm, letting the Zecter to land on his open hand.

"Whoever you are, if you want to fight with me, then I'll fight you! Henshin!"

**[HENSHIN]** The Zecter announced in a different male voice.

Arata reveals his silver belt, and slides the Gatack Zecter to the belt buckle. Hexagonal scales start to form around Arata's body, transforming him to Kamen Rider Gatack. But this time, he is bulkier than before. Instead of his form last time, he is covered in full, metallic silver armor. His stag beetle horns are not present in this form, just plain helmet with big red eyes. And the pair of shotels on his shoulders are replaced with something resemble a pair of shoulder cannons. The "ZECT" logo with blue stag beetle motif can be seen on his shoulders.

This is Kamen Rider Gatack in Masked Form.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Hyaaaa!" Without any hesitation, Levi starts to attack Arata.

Arata blocked the slash attack with his armored arms. Putting all of his energy to this movement, he pushes Levi forward, bringing both of them to larger battle ground.

Levi is struggling a bit, after she feels she got enough, she rolled back, making Arata fails to keep his balance and falls down from his rush.

"Oooh, is that armor heavy? Or is that you that not strong enough to even move the armor? Hahahahaha!" Levi taunted with her devious laugh.

Arata doesn't respond to Levi's mocking question. He quickly gets up, and let the cannons on his shoulder do the talking business. "Gatack Vulcan!" Arata shouted as energy shots blasted out from his shoulders.

The blue-haired woman jumps back and tries to block the incoming shots. Only two shots that managed to hit Levi, but looks like that's enough to give a little harm to her, since Arata noticed Levi is a bit troubled blocking the force of the shots using that magic barrier.

"You shouldn't talk too much!" Now it's Arata's turn to attack Levi.

Arata give no chance to Levi to react, but Levi has a good reflex. She can dodge and block Arata's punches neatly. And again, Levi jumps back to dodge Arata.

"I'm starting to get bored, Gatack! Can you show me things other than punch and kick?"

The Fate doppelganger summons eight, blue arrowhead-shaped energy bolts, and a "click" sound can be heard as a cylindrical tube is snapped out from Vulnificus. From his little knowledge when observing the girls' mock fight session, Arata remembered that spell resembles pretty much like Fate's Plasma Lancer.

"_Being a Janitor in TSAB isn't bad at all, hahaha…" _Arata laughed inside his mind.

"You'll see my surprises later, Levi." Arata said as he charges to Levi.

"But it's so boring boring boring boring! Just show me your moves, NOW!" She growled while shooting the lightning bolts to Arata. Arata rolled here and there to dodge the bolts, but unfortunately he took one bolt, which causes him to knock back from the hit.

"_Glad that this form has thick armor…" _Arata sighed.

"Aww, no fun! You are too weak!" Levi growled unhappily, in a childish way.

Arata regained his composure. He tried to remain calm and collected. Being a janitor and accused as an employee of Pest Control Company is enough for disgracing Arata. He doesn't want more humiliation. Now it's the time to show Gatack's true power.

"…I got enough humiliations in this world. I don't want more disgrace in my name!"

Arata turns the Zecter's mandibles sideways, resulting the metal armor of his loosens up.

"I'll show you, Gatack's true power! Cast Off!"

**[CAST OFF]**

Arata fully rotates the mandibles, and the metallic armor shatters and disperses to everywhere. Now Gatack is much sleeker in black bodysuit and blue armor, and now the shoulder cannons are replaced with shotels. The stag beetle horns on his head turn ninety degrees from the initial sideways position, to connect with the insectoid eyes. A mechanical sound played and the lamp on his forehead glow as the sign his "Cast Off" process is finished.

**[CHANGE! STAG BEETLE!]**

This is Gatack's true form, the "Rider Form".

This time, Arata draws his curvy pair of swords from his shoulder. His left arm is on the front, while his right arm is pulled back, his fighting stance is hardened.

"UOOOOOOOH!" Arata rush towards Levi, putting all of his might to the Double Calibur.

"I always wanted a fight like this!" Levi screamed happily while clashing her Vulnificus to Arata's sword. And the fight between Arata and Levi is getting intense as their weapons clashing harder and harder. The clash is a bit long, until both of them breaks up the clash and dashes back.

"Clock Up!" Without any hesitation, Arata taps the pad on his right waist.

**[CLOCK UP]**

As the belt announced the same words, Arata starts to move in speed of light, making him disappear from Levi's sight. Instead of surprised, Levi is screaming happily like a child watching explosion from fireworks.

"Whoooo! So that's the Clock Up System! Cool~!"

And Arata starts slashing the woman with his swords. At first, the woman obviously takes those slashes. But in a single moment, Levi managed to hold Arata's arm, and drops a kick on his helmet. Arata's body was sent flying backwards. He rolled back to reduce the recoil damage.

"_She can move in light speed too?"_

Now Arata is the surprised one. This mage is capable of doing light-speed movement? Even Fate, the fastest moving magician in TSAB, can't match Clock Up speed. How could this happen? But Arata got to save that question for later. He has a battle to be finished.

3 minutes in Clock Up world have passed, the two still fight intensely. There's no one between them that showing a sign of fatigue.

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan~!" Levi still sings happily while attacking Arata with slashes from her Vulnificus. While Arata gets some trouble handling the strength of this woman. It's like fighting a jaguar with strength of gorilla.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's my turn to show my power!" Levi breaks up the clash and prepares for a new attack.

"_Time to end this fight!"_ Arata shouted mentally as he puts back his Double Calibur to his shoulders and pressed the golden button on the Zecter three times.

Blue sparks start to form around Vulnificus, as the polearm head turns 90 degree, revealing blue fin blades, like Bardiche's Haken Form.

**[1, 2, 3]**

"Rider Kick!" Arata rotates the mandibles back to the initial position before he used "Cast Off", and he returns the mandibles back, and lets electric sparks flowing to his head, before going to his right foot.

**[RIDER KICK] **The Zecter re-sounded Arata's attack name.

"Hmph! I also have a cool attack name! Koyokuzan!"

Levi, apparently, is also finished charging her attack, and both of them are charging to each other before the scythe slash meet the Tachyon-charged roundhouse kick.

"DORYAAA!"

"DIIIIIEEE!"

An outburst of energy occurred, and both fighters thumped quite far because of that.

**[CLOCK OVER]**

The time and the movement went back to normal. Both fighters look exhausted after they launched their respective finishing blow. Both of them are panting heavily. But Levi still can laugh loudly. However, there's something different from her. Arata noticed her skin melts a bit, her eyes widened unnaturally, green blood start to flow on her wounds, and she still can GRIN in that condition.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes! I want more fight like this! But I have to go back! We'll meet again soon, Gatack!" As she regained her composure, she laughed manically and suddenly disappears in a blue flash of light.

Arata is silenced for a bit, after that he slowly gets up and removes his Zecter from the belt and reverts back to human form.

"…Levi the Slasher…" Arata tighten his grip on his device.

[ARATA, YOU'LL BREAK ME IF YOU KEEP YOUR GRIP LIKE THAT.]

* * *

><p>Subaru is burying her face on the pillow at the couch, while Teana lazily switches the channel on the TV set.<p>

"I want ice creaaamm so baaaaad…" Subaru's muffled groan can be heard.

"It's three hours already…" She boringly stares at the commercial about Ice Cream on the TV Screen.

"Yeah, i wonder where the hell did that guy go..." Teana said, looking at the TV Screen with the same, bored expression.

"…I'm back." Arata comes in, holding two plastic bags on his hand. Subaru suddenly jumps and runs to the front door.

"Where's the Ice Cream? Where's the Ice Cream?" Subaru asked impatiently

"Sorry, took a long time to find the ice cream." Arata replied.

[HE LOST SO EASILY EVEN WHEN HE HOLDS A GPS] The Zecter tried to help Arata's excuse.

"…Nice comment you have there, Zecter…" Arata said sarcastically. And Subaru laughed.

"Quick! Come in! I want those ice creams now!"

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enzan:<em>** Phew~! I feel relieved after i finished this chapter. So, i decided to bring a little twist with blending the villains from Nanoha with Kabuto powers. You know who's the villain right? And don't be confused, i'll explain why Material-L (Levi the Slasher/Raikou/Dark Fate/Whatever her name is) can do Clock Up.

It's just the matter of time until the truth revealed... Mwahahahahaha! -shot-

Okay... so that's the "rants" for this chapter, don't forget to give critics and reviews.!

DYNAMIC EXIIIIIIIT!


	4. Reasoning: Worms

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Franchise, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own the story plot. And this work is **purely fictional**. Meaning that this fanfic is just a mere fiction to entertain the readers [hopefully]. Nothing bad intended in this work, i swear.

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the long delay! I have a lot of stuffs to do aside from making this fanfic. I hope the delay is not long enough for you guys. Somehow, i managed to finish chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be posted in a short time because Chapter 4 & 5 is related each other. However, i just feel concerned about the plot. I just hope the plot doesn't dissapoint you guys! Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack<br>**_A Kamen Rider Kabuto x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha CrossOver fanfic._

_Chapter 4: Reasoning: Worms  
><em>

**TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa**_  
>Janitor Room<em>

It's another bright and sunny day at Mid. The warm sunlight gives spirit to every people, encouraging them to do their usual activities. And it's another day for Arata to clean up the Main Office. Glad that those Bureau people abide the rule of hygiene, he doesn't need much work, and he can do anything for most of his time. Usually, he joins Nanoha and Co. and observing their practice session, or hanging out with them. But this time, he just locked himself in Janitor Room and doing…

"HYPER ZECTEEEERRR!"

Arata shouted, raising his right arm dramatically. And nothing happened after that.

[IT WON'T WORK, ARATA.]

Gatack Zecter said, looking at Arata from the rack of cleaning tools.

"It means I should add more spirit to my call!"

He replied. His voice is full with determination.

[YOU SAID THAT ABOUT TEN TIMES AND NO PROGRESS AT ALL. JUST STOP IT.]

The Zecter remarked dryly. It just can't stand looking at Arata's foolish attempts.

"…Oh well…"

Arata is still trying to find the Hyper Zecter. But he has no clue of the current location of Hyper Zecter. And he doesn't know how to call back the said object. This is the main problem: "How could Arata get the Hyper Zecter back?" His Partner (red: Zecter) also tried to transmit its signal to find Hyper Zecter, but no reply from the Hyper Zecter. Arata could ask TSAB for help, but it'll be just stupid. There will be more humiliation if he does that.

Now Arata is clueless, what should he do now? If he go back to apartment, he needs to wait Teana and Subaru finished their routines. If he tries to call Hyper Zecter, it will be no use. Something else to do, he has no idea about that. And this left Arata with one option, which is… hanging out with the girls…

"Uhh… let's get some lunch, Zecter." Arata said as he fastens his unbuttoned janitor uniform to his waist, swiping away the dust from his black T-Shirt, and making sure that the cleaning tools kept on the place. He walks out from the room immediately.

[POOR ARATA…] The Zecter then follows Arata's steps.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa<strong>_  
>Cafeteria<em>

Once he reached the Cafeteria, Arata just take his usual rice and curry, and being called by the "Section 6" members to join their lunch time. At first, of course Arata feels unhappy about this. But little by little, he learns to get used to it. The members of Section 6 also starts to like Arata, and claiming him as "One of them". It's because his funny actions and his manners. And here we go… another lunch break at Cafeteria with members of Section 6.

"You can sit beside me." The midget girl with pink hair named Caro said as she offers Arata the chair beside her.

"Uhh… yeah, sure… why not?" Arata replied while he sits down and puts his lunch on the table.

Arata currently sits with Caro Ru Lushe, one of the Section 6 members. Despite her height (about 140 centimeters?), Caro is a teenager with adult's mind capability, and she's one of the high-ranking officers in TSAB. On the same table with Arata and Caro, there's Erio Mondial, the red-haired guy. He's the only male member of Section 6, and usually teams up with Caro. Both Caro and Erio once teamed with Subaru and Teana as forwards for "Riot Force 6", their old unit. And yes, Arata has been told about the JS Incident that involves Jail Scaglietti and Combat Cyborgs by the members of Section 6.

And Arata shared his various "stories" about how hard he fought those "space worms" with his Gatack Zecter and his "career" as an "Executive Pest Controller", which resulting a lot of laughs. Even the stoic Wolkenritter, Signum, giggled a bit because of Arata. Also, he told those people that he also works at a restaurant when he's still at his world.

So yeah, Arata and Section 6 start to get along very well, lately…

"My friend's grandmother said this: Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." Arata said, pointing his right index finger to the ceiling above confidently, before he swings his arm and let his finger points on Caro's plate.

"So, don't waste those broccolis, eat them."

"…but I don't like Broccoli…" Caro pouted.

"Then you won't grow." Nanoha commented calmly while taking a bite from her cheese cake

"I grew 5 centimeters taller!" Caro pouted more, flailing her arms.

"…Really? I can't see the difference." A red-haired woman said from another table nearby. It's one of the Wolkenritter, Vita. Her smirk shows something that you would call "satisfaction from teasing."

"And I heard teenagers stop growing at the age 19. If you waste those nutritious goods for the next 4 years, you certainly will stay like that." Vita's devious smirk grows wider, and the others laughed, save for Erio who tried to comforting Caro with a smile.

Caro only can grunt "pfft!" and forced herself to eat the Broccoli before receiving more laughs from the others. In fact, she tried **everything** to grow taller. She tried to drink 5 glass of milk every day, exercising for 5 hours every two days, consuming every supplement that "promising" her to grow taller, even she asked Subaru and Erio to pull her body in hope she will grow taller. However, it brings no effect for her. No effect at all…

Caro sticks her tongue out right after she finished all of those nasty, curly green plants. Which resulting some giggles from the others.

"I prefer my body being pulled…" she mumbles silently while drinks her glass of water.

"You know Caro? You could try to use magic, fufufufu!" A brunette said, walking to the empty table near Vita and co's table. It was Hayate, with Reinforce followed her by riding Gatack Zecter.

"Yeah, I _could_ try…" Caro takes a big gulp from her glass of milk.

"Arata-kuuuun~! Your Zecter is naughtyyyy!" Reinforce yelled while trying to hold on tight when the Zecter is doing some fancy twisting and loopings on the air. It flies so fast that Rein couldn't keep up. But somehow, Rein likes it so much. It's like riding a roller coaster.

"Uh, you could tell him to slow down." Arata replied, finishing his glass of water.

And the lunch break goes normally after that, with Reinforce and Gatack Zecter as an exception for being "normal".

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Mid<strong>_-_**Childa**_  
>Coastal Airport 8<br>_

"…So, who is this Tendou Souji?"

"He's the man who walks the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything."

"Eh?"

Arata and Nanoha is having a conversation while observing Fate's sparring match with Signum. Nanoha is interested about Arata's friend that always quotes his grandmother. And Arata decided to tell Nanoha about this guy, the "Man who walks the path of Heaven", his friend, Tendou Souji. Both of them are sitting on a wrecked building near the battle zone.

"He always says that." Arata said, chuckling lightly. He paused for a moment and speaks again.

"And he's good at everything. Which is why, he described himself like that." He shifted his view away from the battle ground and decided to look at the beautiful blue sky.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting…" Nanoha replied.

"He's a bit arrogant, but if you already know him in person, he's a good guy!"

"Hmm... I'm looking forward to meet him in person."

Nanoha lets out a friendly smile to Arata. The man responded with a small chuckle. And things run smoothly, until…

*Kraka-BOOOOM!*

An earthquake occurred. Both Nanoha and Arata startled by the force of the trembling building. Nanoha almost falls down if Arata didn't manage to hold her while the building shakes.

"…That was close…" Arata sighed, wrapping his arm on Nanoha's waist to prevent her from falling down.

"Uhh, thank you Arata-san… that's the kind of you." Nanoha blushed a bit.

"But I suggest you wait here, I will check the cause of the earthquake with Fate and Signum." Nanoha suddenly changed her manner. Well… since Nanoha considers Arata as a "non-mage", she thinks that Arata couldn't fight and might be risking his life if he follows Nanoha.

"Wait… what? I can't just stand here and watch. Take me with you!" Arata protested.

"But, Arata… I don't want you to get hurt! What will happen if we fight something powerful?"

What Nanoha said only makes Arata more insisting to follow her.

"Just because I am a Pest Controller, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! I told you before about that, right?" Arata growled furiously.

"…I…"

"Just **take me there!** I'm begging you!"

…Nanoha can't fight back the desperation behind Arata's voice. She knew that Arata is always considered as a weakling by the others, she can feel it. But on the other side, Nanoha doesn't want Arata to get hurt. If she let Arata follows her…

"Just this time! Let me follow you this time, Nanoha!"

"…_Arata-san…"_

Arata starts to take a hold of Nanoha's hand. Tears start to form around his eyes. And this, Nanoha can't stand looking at depressing moment like this. If Nanoha insist that Arata must stay at this building, maybe she also hurts Arata. The brunette doesn't have other options.

"…Alright, Arata-san…." Nanoha wipes the tears on Arata's face.

"You can follow me. But please be careful… I don't want you to get hurt…"

Arata released his hold from Nanoha. He stands up, and takes a few steps to back, giving free space for Nanoha to transform and sets up her combat mode. Strong determination can be seen from his face. He points to the sky, while his face is still looking at Nanoha.

"My friend's grandmother said this: Only those who know weakness that will get strong…"

The brunette smiled to Arata, as she sets up her Device and Barrier Jacket. After she completely transformed, she got telepathic message from Fate, who already go with Signum to check the source of earthquake.

_[Nanoha, me and Signum will check the source of the earthquake.]_

_[Kay, be careful, Fate-chan. I'm joining you ASAP.]_

_[Alright.]_

The communication was terminated after that.

"Okay Arata, shall we go?"

"Definitely."

And Nanoha carries Arata by riding on Arata's back and become Arata's "wings". Both of them then go to regroup with the other two mages.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Mid<strong>_-_**Childa**_  
>Coastal Airport 8<em>

"The source of the earthquake possibly is a meteorite. And if the analysis is right, the meteorite is the same with the one from Alsteim incident!" The navigator, Shari, spoke from the communication screen.

"It means we must be extra careful for this one, right?" Signum asked the pop-up screen.

"Yes! We might face the same extraterrestrial creatures from before!" Shari replied.

"Gotcha, we know the plan." Fate nodded, and shuts off the communication line.

"So, killing those things before they break from their shell is the plan, Testarossa?" Signum asked the blonde woman. Fate only responded with a nod and a little "Yes.", signaling that those two can't waste their time anymore. Both of them quickly glide to reach the source of the earthquake. It's located on the center of the wrecked buildings. Most of the buildings were crushed into dusts.

And the object located at the center of the crash site is exactly same with the one from Alsteim incident, a meteorite with strange green outlines. This time is the bigger one, almost thrice the size of the past meteorite. It means bigger trouble for the mages.

"Lightning 1 reporting in. We confirmed the source of the earthquake. It's the same meteor from before, but it's bigger than the one from Alsteim."

"Commence extermination immediately! Don't let them change their form" Commander Hayate shouted from the radio line.

"Roger."

The two mages start to get closer to the meteorite. And few green creatures already break out from it. Fate and Signum floats on the air for a while, trying to figure out best strategy to attack them.

"They have hard shells, even my magic can't penetrate much." Fate said.

"Then we strike simultaneously, Testarossa. It's just simple." Signum replied in her usual, stoic manner.

"Don't waste more time, let's go." Then she proceeds to charge at the monsters below.

_**[Schlangeform]**_

Signum's Device, Laevatein changes its shape from the katana-esque sword to elongated chain whip. Purple flames start to surround Laevatein as Signum starts to launch her signature attack.

"Hiryuu… **Issen!**"

The whip sends out purple flame to those creatures. Explosion occurred as the attack makes contact. Despite the big explosion impact, those creatures were standing still. But looks like Signum did some nasty damage to them. It's proven by the black, burnt, melting shell.

"_Fire gives more damage…" _Both women had a same thought. The creatures are showing signs of their dislike of fire.

"Testarossa, now!"

The duo charges and starts to finish off the caught off-guard aliens. And the fight becomes more intense as more of those creatures breaks out from inside the meteor. Signum and Fate starts to do their "double act". With their fearsome combat prowess, they can kill those creatures before they molt into their superior form. It looks like Signum and Fate gain an upper hand at the first time. Even it looks like they will win when…

"Out from the way!" A familiar voice can be heard from afar.

_**[Divine Buster]**_

And a sudden burst of beam goes straightforward to the duo's location. Both Fate and Signum realized who was that, and they suddenly flies back and let all the beam hit all the worms. And yeah, fancy explosion happens.

Obviously, it was Nanoha who did that. However, the other two mages were looking at the guy who stands beside her.

"Why do you bring Arata here?" Signum sounds not happy with this.

"He's insisting to fight with us, I can't stop him." Nanoha replied.

"Are you sure, Nanoha? He's not a mage." Fate joined the conversation.

"Uh, whatever… we still need to stay on guard. There might be some of them remaining." Signum breaks up the conversation and looks at the dust cloud in front of the group.

"…_Worms…they starting to make a colony here?"_ Despite the situation, Arata is spacing out from those women and starts to think the reason why Worm starts to appear at this world. There must be a reason why those creatures shown up at this world. Maybe they were attracted because he was here? Or is it something else?

Aside from thinking about those things, Arata is the one who noticed that the fight is not over yet. As he saw several figures come out from the smoke.

"_Crap! Some of them are molting!"_

Two pair of glowing eyes can be noticed from the smoke caused by Nanoha's Divine Buster.

"…I have to admit, the inhabitants of this planet are quite strong and they have advanced technologies…" A garbled male voice comes from a figure with purple eyes.

"GRAAA! That pink beam hurts my skin!" Another garbled voice roared from the figure with red eyes.

"We're not finished yet, it seems…" Fate grabs her Bardiche in Haken Form tighter.

And the figures were revealed. 4 green creatures, and other two creatures that look almost identical, dark green humanoids with hard, sickle-like appendage on their left arm. The one has purple eyes and its head resembles a mantis, while the other one is having different head design from the purple-eyed one, but still looks like a mantis.

"...They can talk?" Nanoha blinked, so these creatures can talk too? She never thought that it will happen. But... yeah, there're so many possibilities about these creatures. Nanoha and co. still don't know about Worm's true potentials...

"...Interesting, they can wipe most of our squadron... this is just interesting..." The purple-eyed Sectio(Mantis) Worm said rubbing his right hand to his chin.

"BROTHER? Can we stop compromising and starts to rip these HUMANS?" The red-eyed one growled to his brother.

"Patience, Acuere, patience. We shall greet our enemies before they enjoyed their honorable death." The Sectio Worm calmed his seemingly younger sibling.

"Greeting?" Signum's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, young lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sectio Worm, Leader of "Ordo Mantodea" squad. The one beside me is my younger brother, Sectio Worm Arucue. And pardon my younger brother's insolence." The humanoid bowed to the Nanoha and co.

"GAH, Brother! Just cut the crap and tell them our purpose!" Sectio Worm Arucue smacked his brother.

"Silence, Arucue. I know my duty." The older Worm glared to his brother, and then returns to look at the mages.

"Alright, let me make my explanation short, since my younger brother is impatient to fight all of you..."

"We also impatient, tell us what do you want." Signum responded, pointing Laevatein to Sectio Worm.

"Alright, alright..." The Sectio Worm is making a sighing gesture.

"The purpose of our arrival here..."

"...Is to **taking over your world**..."

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enzan:<em>** Okay, fourth chapter done. I decided to take Sectio Worm from Kamen Rider Kabuto for this chapter (and chapter 5)'s villains! Somehow, i ended up making the Sectio Worms as brothers. And yes, i will make Nanoha and co. witness that Arata is Gatack! I feel bad for Arata, to be honest...

**_Nanoha:_**WHAAAT? The mysterious beetle man was Arata-san?

**_Enzan:_**...N-Nanoha! Since when you appeared in my room?

**_Nanoha:_**Is that right? IS THAT RIGHT THAT ARATA IS THAT BLUE BEETLE MAN? -glares at Enzan with her signature "White Devil" grin and drags him out from his room-

**_Enzan:_** -looks at Nanoha- You didn't hear anything! That wasn't true! -looks back at readers- Uh... so, yeah, see you later everyone! UAAAAAH! Let me GOOOOOO! -is dragged-


	5. Reasoning: Arata

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Franchise, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own the story plot. And this work is **purely fictional**. Meaning that this fanfic is just a mere fiction to entertain the readers [hopefully]. Nothing bad intended in this work, i swear.

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, i finished the Chapter 5. I don't have much thing to say aside from this chapter might not satisfying you guys, since i have to cut out some events and i have limited internet. I'm gonna reworking the first four chapters, this chapter, plus releasing the chapter 6. I hope you guys still can get the story despite the crappy quality of this chapter. Enjoy this chapter [hopefully]

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Rider Lyrical Gatack<br>**_A Kamen Rider Kabuto x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha CrossOver fanfic._

_Chapter 5: Reasoning: Arata_

"The purpose of our arrival here..."

"...Is to **taking over your world**..."

"Taking over our world…?" Signum gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed with those words.

"Yes, taking over your world. Now, let's fight honorably until death picks one of us." Sectio Worm raised his sickle appendage up, similar like a fencer doing a greeting with a fencing sword.

"Brother, this means we can fight now?" the other Section Worm is growling impatiently.

"Yes, Arucue, now do everything that you want." The Mantis-esque monster swings the appendage downside arrogantly. "Come." The Sectio Worm brothers rush in with the other Pupa Worms. Signum quickly engage the battle with Sectio Worm, Fate protects Arata from the other Sectio Worm, and Nanoha battles the remaining Pupa Worms.

"Arata! Retreat to somewhere safe!" Fate yelled to the man while parrying Arucue's brute attacks.

"Heck no!" Arata reacts by rushing to Nanoha's place, trying to pushing the Pupa Worms away. And Arata managed to push away the Pupa Worms from Nanoha. "…Arata! Are you **insane**? Fighting those monsters bare-handed is just stupid!" Nanoha yelled at Arata. Actually she doesn't need Arata's action. She could handle those monsters by herself. But Arata is just too stubborn. He keeps punching and kicking those Pupa Worms to make them attacking him instead of Nanoha. Despite his status as a "non-mage" human being, Arata is quite strong and can barely knock those hard shells.

"UOOOOOOOH!"

Nanoha looked at Arata. She looked at how serious Arata is fighting. His desperation pictured clearly on his facial expression. She understands now. She understands why Arata doesn't want to run away from his battle. He is a man. And he has a pride. Just like her friends. They won't run away when situation forced them to fight. So does Arata. Even though he can't use magic, and his status as a "Pest Controller", he will fight if the situation forced him to do so. Arata has a pride. Just like the other people she met before. Teana, Signum, Fate, everyone she met has their own pride.

"_Arata-san…"_

And Nanoha decided to help Arata by shooting some "Axel Shooter" to the Pupa Worms. The attack sent the Pupa Worms flying away. The brunette approaches Arata after she managed to knock the monsters away for a while.

"You're not fighting alone, Arata…" Nanoha said, patting the man's shoulder lightly. Arata chuckled a bit upon receiving the comment from that brunette.

"I know… I just want to show you and your friends that I can fight on my own." Arata replied, rubbing his bruised right fist. And then he charges to the monster group again. Nanoha follows Arata from behind.

Meanwhile, Fate and Signum is still busy fighting the Sectio Worm brothers. Those two are unlike those Pupa Worms. Their fighting skills are quite remarkable. The purple-eyed Sectio Worm is an agile combatant. He managed to land few attacks while dodging Signum's magic-enhanced attacks. While his counterpart, the red-eyed one has an immense amount of raw power. Fate had troubles handling the incoming attacks from him.

"_Signum, they might start their light-speed movement sooner and later, we should kill these creatures faster."_ Fate used telepathic method to talk with Signum whilst battling the Worms.

"_I know, Testarossa. But they aren't easy like those green creatures from before. It's hard to find a right time to cast a spell, unless we bind them." _Signum replied the message back.

"_Bind could be a good idea. Let's try it."_ Fate then looked at Signum, signaling the pink-haired woman to run the plan. Signum looked back and nodded, before she dashes back and breaks the clash at the same time with Fate.

"**Lightning Bind!"** Fate shouted, lifting up her hand and starts to tangling the Worm brothers in magical binds. And surprisingly, the binds were successfully casted. Now, Both Sectio Worm and Sectio Worm Arucue's limbs are entrapped by Fate's magical rings. Signs of struggle can be seen, but looks like the binds are working well.

"GAH! What the hell are THESE?" Arucue growled while trying to break free from the binds.

"Binds. I see…" The other Sectio Worm also tries to break free, but he doesn't act hysterical like his younger brother.

"Now you can't do anything." Fate said.

"Be prepared…" Signum added.

And it's the time for Signum and Fate to try the technique that they've practiced for facing this Worm. Signum and Fate set up their formation, with Signum on the forward, and Fate supporting from back.

"Plasma Line, Set Up!" Fate slammed Bardiche to the ground. In instance, a yellow magical line with Mid-Childan inscriptions (similar to Subaru's Wing Road) formed below Signum's feet, and the line expands until it connects to the trapped Worms. A big magical lock-on cursor then starts to appear on the end of the line.

_**[Synchronizing Mana Terminal…] **_Bardiche speaks out a mechanized, masculine voice in English accent.

_**[Energieumwandlung, Komplette] (Translation: Energy Conversion, Complete) **_meanwhile, Laevatein lets out a feminine voice in German language.

Yellow flames start to surround Signum's body and Laevatein's blade is emitting an extended energy blade. 8 magical circles start to form around Signum's back, whilst both mages starts their chanting.

_Thunder my anger…  
>Lightning my might…<br>Bring me to clouds…  
>Beating the drums of war…<br>One more time…_

The magical rings are crackling violently, and the preparation for the attack is complete, now both Fate and Signum ready to attack the Worm brothers…

"Raijin!"

Both mages yelled, and signum is pushed off by the magical rings, giving her a speed boost. Signum runs on the line as fast as she can before she can deliver this attack. However, the Worm brothers seemingly aren't intimidated enough. Instead of worrying that the attack will hit them or not, the Sectio Worm brothers remain calm. They seemingly don't afraid of that attack despite their unfortunate position.

"I appreciate you ladies prepared a lot for this attack, however…" The mantis Worm snapped his finger, and suddenly, both of them disappeared, and the binds were broken.

"WHAT?" Fate gasped in a shock. And suddenly, a stream of punches and kicks landed on her body. While Signum is losing her balance on the magical line and get beaten. The attack was a failure. They didn't manage to execute it. But what makes Fate and Signum surprised is, how those creatures break free from the Lightning Bind?

After getting enough of beating the two girls, the Worm brothers stop their light-speed movement and keep their distance from the two mages.

"Your bind is nothing. Our power and light-speed movement capability break those binds easily." Sectio Worm said, looking at the beaten up Signum and Fate.

"Toooo baaaad… GUHOHOHOHOHO!" Arucue lets out a laugh of satisfaction.

"ORAAAAA!"

Both Worms suddenly attacked from behind. It was Arata's punch and Nanoha's Divine Shooter. However, both Worms start to use their light-speed movement and quickly beat Arata and Nanoha out. Arata puts a guarding stance while being attacked, While Nanoha is using "Protection" spell to guard herself. However, their attempt were useless, they still got light-speed beatings from Worm Brothers.

"Arata! Nanoha!" Fate shouted, seeing both Arata and Nanoha beaten up makes her angry, but those monsters are just strong. She didn't have a chance to attack them.

After the attack is over, the three mages were lying on the ground. But surprisingly, Arata is still managed to stand up.

"I'm very impressed. You still managed to stand up from our light-speed attacks, young man…" Sectio Worm said in a gentle, yet intimidating manner.

"Looks like you got some strength, dude! Let's fight!" Arucue growled.

"I won't forgive you for hurting them!" Arata growled and rushes recklessly to those worms. But it's useless, he gets attacked before he even could realize. But Arata still persists to counter the Worm brothers' attack with everything that he can do: punches, kicks, headbutts, using metal bar from the wrecked construction, even throwing stones.

But it's all useless. Every movement that he made can't damage those Worms.

"It's useless, Human! You can't match our light-speed movement!" Sectio Worm and his younger brother laughs while enjoying their moment of beating Arata.

"He's fool…" Signum grunted, trying to stand up and helps Arata, but her wounds won't allow her.

"Although he's just a normal human, he still willing to fight…" Fate added.

"But that's what we call a "Pride". Kagami has a pride of a warrior…"

"Yeah, you right… we couldn't just lay down here and watch him." Fate then tries to stand up, ignoring the bleeding cut on her leg.

Arata get punched repeatedly, and then he knocked out.

"UAAAAGH!"

"A...Arata!" Nanoha screamed, watching badly beaten up Arata sent flying on the sky. She wants to stand up, but just like the others, their wounds won't allow them.

Arata's vision blurred, and as his body thumped to ground, the vision goes darken. Inside his mind, he is in a dilemma. Should he show those mages his power? Should he help them? Questions and thoughts start to fill Arata's thought.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Should I show my strength? …My true strength?"<em>

"…_What if they become my enemy if they see my power?"_

"…_I can't just be a sitting duck, I should do something… but what?"_

Suddenly, Arata remembered his promise to Tendou that he will settle a fight with him when everything is over.

"…_What will Tendou do at this moment…?"_

"_Throw away your doubt, Kagami."_

A familiar voice echoed from darkness.

"_What? Tendou?"_

A familiar man appeared, pointing his index finger upside.

"_My grandmother said this: If I want it, fate will be always on my side. It also applies to other people."_

"_Just show your strength, and prove those people who you really are, Kagami…"_

Somehow, Arata feels his spirit burns again. He feels a certain desire runs through his bloodstream, a desire to be stronger, stronger than Tendou…

"…_You right, why I didn't think about it earlier?"_

"_Because you're naïve, as usual…"_

Arata feels annoyed with that sentence, but it makes him realize something. He forgot about his pride as Gatack, he forgot something that makes him "Kagami Arata", he realize that he lose something…

Confidence.

"…_Heh…"_ Arata sighed, but then he laughed at himself, he is laughing at his own foolishness.

"_Well, you right. I lose my confidence when I arrived at this world. But I realize, I must show who I am, I must show my pride to them..."_

"_There, Arata. Go for it, throw away those uncertainties and fight."_

That's Tendou's last words before his image disappears from Arata's mind. Everything goes bright, and his vision goes back. He looked at Signum, Fate, and Nanoha who still trying to fight back the Worm Brothers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Throw away doubts, and show them who I am… Yooosh!" <em>Arata slapped his own face and tries to stand up with all of his remaining strength. While he looks at the fighting He noticed the speeding up blue object on the sky. It's the Gatack Zecter. It rams its whole body to the Worm Brothers, knocking them away from the three mages.

"…That's…" Signum blinked.

"Zecter?" Nanoha looks at the flying blue object. It flies to the standing up Arata.

The man automatically grabs the device and reveals his silver belt.

"Glad you come in the right time, Zecter."

[SORRY, I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH THAT REIN GIRL AND HER FRIEND]

"We'll discuss that later, now we have to beat up those Worms…" Arata said confidently.

The Worms glanced at the object that Arata holds.

"Zecter…" Sectio Worm rubbed his chin

"I knew he's not just a normal human! He's a Masked Rider!" Arucue growled furiously.

"…Masked… Rider?" The three mages said in unison.

"…I'll explain that later…" Arata glance turns into seriousness. He slides his Zecter quickly to the center of the belt.

"HENSHIN!" Arata growled, as hexagonal scales materialize on his body and his Masked Form armor starts to form.

**[HENSHIN] **

The Zecter announced as Arata's body completely covered in Gatack's Masked Form armor. Everyone was surprised upon witnessing Arata's transformation. He rotates the Zecter's mandibles and then transforms to Gatack's Rider Form. Metal scraps start to fling randomly. Some of them are hitting the surprised Worms. The mages have to crouch down to dodge the metal debris of the armor.

**[CAST OFF! CHANGE, STAG BEETLE!]**

"Gah! You think you can fight us just with changing form like that?" Arucue growled after he managed to get up and starts to move in light speed. His brother follows the attack without any speaking.

"Yes, I can! Clock Up!" Arata hits the pad on his right belt, and starts to speed up himself with Tachyon energy.

**[CLOCK UP]**

"…Arata… is the blue shadow from Alsteim Incident?" Fate's mouth is hanging open in disbelief.

And the fight goes very fast-paced. Nanoha and co. can't keep up. They just can wait until the fight ends. And after seconds passed, both Sectio Worms were lying down on the ground, with Arata standing in front of them. He lifts both Worms to sky and quickly activates Clock Up,

"I'll end this!" Arata shouted, pressing the button on his Zecter three times.

**[1, 2, 3]**

"Rider Kick!" He rotates the mandibles like usual before reverting it back and let Tachyon energy flows to his body, which ends up on his right foot.

**[RIDER KICK]**

Arata then jumps and does a roundhouse kick, destroying the two Worms instantly.

"It… it couldn't be! NOOOOOOO!"

"I admit it…"

-KABOOOOM-

Green explosion occurred. The Worms totally vanished. Only the blue armored figure standing still. Arata successfully makes Nanoha totally surprised.

"…I will explain…" Arata said, pulling the Zecter off and reverts back to human form.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Main Office, Mid-Childa<strong>_  
>Commander Hayate's Room<br>_

After the incident is over, Arata have to explain everything about the ZECT, the Worms, and the Masked Rider System that he have. And after those long interrogations and stuffs, Arata is asked to join "Unidentified Lifeforms Investigator Unit 6", which quickly accepted by Arata.

Meanwhile… Hayate, the Commander of "Unidentified Lifeforms Investigator Unit 6" is having a private conversation with Shari.

"…I see…" Hayate frowned.

"…What should we do…?" Shari, the navigator is asking the Commander.

"…We'll definitely do something about that." The Commander replied.

_**-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
